1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a straw used for sucking up a fluid liquid phase beverage, and more particularly, to a straw, which has at least two or more squirt holes formed on the outer peripheral surface of the tubular body to be adjacent to an end of the tubular body.
2. Background of the Related Art
In general, a straw used for sucking a fluid liquid phase beverage allows a user to suck up the liquid phase beverage through an intake passage of a large diameter formed along the inside of a straw tubular body.
However, as described above, because the conventional straw allows the user to suck the liquid phase beverage through the intake passage, the sucked liquid phase beverage is directly squirted from the intake passage of the straw to the user's throat, and so, he or she often swallows the wrong way as the directly squirted beverage stops the user's throat in a moment. Particularly, children more frequently experience it than adults do, and, in this case, the user suffers from an inconvenience of vomiting out what he or she has drunken.
Furthermore, the conventional straw designed to squirt the beverage only in a straight line cannot give other feelings to the user except the drinking while the user sucks up the liquid phase beverage.